


蔽日

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 补遗 [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 历史向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 江山易改，关山难度，蓬山万重——这世上尚有这三山在前，纵他蔽日遮天。





	蔽日

**Author's Note:**

> 事实证明我真的不会写命题作文，早早就定好了题目，结果几乎就要以为我永远写不出了，而且一如既往地跑题严重。  
> 这篇除了骨科，着重提了一个人：夏侯玄。（雷者慎入吧）当年的夏侯玄，时人目之朗朗如日月入怀，纵我不愿承认，题目中的日，有一半指的是他。  
> 另一半是为了和遮天呼应。

江山易改，关山难度，蓬山万重——

这世上尚有这三山在前，纵他蔽日遮天。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

正始五年，四月。

 

“大将军若能打下这一仗，力克蜀军，定能扬名立万，冠绝朝中，成我大魏一代鼎臣。”

帐中参军邓飏拱手进言，说到最末若有似无地瞥了一眼站在一旁的司马昭。

 

“王林夜袭已经是试探我们虚实，若非征蜀将军镇定，我们现在只会更加被动。正当紧要关头……”

“正当紧要关头，唯坚持方能取胜。”

 

参军杨伟还欲再争，却被另一个人言之凿凿地补上一句，正是征西长史李胜，直噎得杨伟再说不出一个字。话已经被邓飏说到这个份上，再多说就要往不可控的方向去。直言如杨伟，也知道这些人动的是什么脑筋，故而为此更加气结。

 

“然不胜又如何？”

 

一个声音打破了僵局。夏侯玄先前未发一言，至此一句话说得掷地有声。眼下这帐中一众人里，也只有他说得这句话，曹爽抬头，嘴角的笑有些挂不住：

 

“泰初这，言重了吧。”

 

夏侯玄皱眉，还没说话，邓飏突然接过了话：

 

“征西将军战前出此言，未免太不小心，恐怕于军不利啊。”

 

闻言夏侯玄冷笑一声：“胜败兵家常数，此言有何不妥？为将者更应考虑周详，岂有避讳之理？！”

他转向曹爽：

“大将军既已至此，应该也看得清楚，蜀将前据险要，若战之，不可谓不险。”

 

“那泰初的意思是？”

 

“还。”

 

“今日就先议到这里吧，诸将都累了，应当好好休息。”

 

夏侯玄当先行礼离去，司马昭作为他的副手紧跟其后，走时余光注意到邓飏、李胜等人还站在原地。待回到他们自己的主营里，夏侯玄叹口气：

“看样子，还要再争一二。”

 

“争执无妨，只是将士们滞留此地，徒耗军粮，时日越长，于我军越不利。”

 

“子上，”夏侯玄唤他一声：“太傅修书昨夜到了，陈明利害，并非为你。今早我给大将军看过，可惜他们难免一时看得不够明白。”

 

“这些我都是知道的。”

 

“明日你留在营里整顿军备。”

 

“是。”

行过礼，司马昭抬起头，忍不住露出个轻快的笑：“多谢将军。”

无论如何，在这个问题上，能避开曹爽和那一帮党羽的纠缠，是件好事。

夏侯玄被他弄得也苦笑起来：“谢什么，去歇着吧。”

 

隔日。

 

“太傅书里句句写得明白，再透彻不过。”

杨伟只有在战势上苦苦谏诤，形势剖白得不能更清晰，奈何他的分量不够，就只好搬出太傅，可惜大将军曹爽无论如何听不进去。

一旁邓飏没了司马昭在场，夏侯玄又身为曹家宗室，话说得更加百无禁忌：

“王林夜袭的消息传回去，谁不知太傅爱子心切，可见他战前战后的劝阻都自有其立场。”

 

“正是因为杨参军不够坚定，力主撤军，才导致我军军心涣散。有大将军坐镇，任他关口再险，军心齐整，哪有不可取的道理。”

 

杨伟几乎急得吐血，不看邓、李二人，只看曹爽：“大将军，非末将危言，此役我们不退则败，请大将军三思！”

 

“卿说的这是什么话。”

曹爽皱眉，看向另一边的夏侯玄。不料夏侯玄在这时出言向邓、李二人责备道：

“你我、几万将士的性命系于此地，此责何重，怎可轻易以私情论断。邓参军和征西长史为功名所遮眼，说话实在太过轻率了。”

说罢他向曹爽一礼：

“请大将军下令，撤军吧。”

 

征蜀将军帐前，司马昭听一位士卒附耳既毕，点了点头。

 

 

“前线传来消息，曹爽军议已决，不日即还。”

 

“不出意料。曹爽再急功近利与我们相争，也不至于傻到赔上自己的身家性命；而夏侯泰初此人，亦不似曹爽之辈。”

 

“可惜毕竟是姓夏侯。”

 

“他若不姓夏侯，恐怕也早就被曹爽逐出去了。”

 

“子上这次遭王林夜袭……”

司马懿有点讶异地看看长子，又摇摇头：

“你想向他寻责？”

司马师像是从什么事中回过神一样，顿了一下，低下眼：

“不。儿只是……思虑过多了。”

 

“你的消息倒是一向很快，这思虑可有道理？”

 

“毫无道理。子上在他身边被照应得很好。”

 

“夏侯泰初不是会承什么人的情的人，这次子上也是凭自己的本事。”

 

“父亲说得是。眼下还有另一件更值得我们担心的事。”

 

父子二人相视一眼。

 

这件事还是发生了：蜀大将军费祎率军先据沈岭、衙岭、分水岭，截断魏军归路。

司马懿算得差不多，司马师也能料到这一点，问题在于，对于这必打的一仗，父子谁都无能为力。

 

“父亲！”

司马师在苦战战报传来的当晚跪倒在司马懿面前：“请父亲发起朝议，儿愿为前锋，前去带兵驰援。”

司马懿靠着凭几，端坐榻上：

“你是我的长子，是我最得意、也最为珍重的儿子，怎么竟也这么沉不住气。”

“父亲……”

 

司马师把声音压得很低，却仍压不住焦躁不安。他在心里飞快地盘算着：若是战势真的险到那种地步，朝中曹爽的几个弟弟不至于见死不救，即便他是司马懿的儿子，也不是真的没有机会，昼夜兼程也还赶得及……若是……

 

太傅府上的灯火亮了彻夜，司马懿坐了整夜不曾合眼，司马师在他面前也跪了整夜。

 

司马懿是拿准了曹爽的贪生怕死和十万魏军，料定司马昭这把藏在其中的短匕不会被敌人这般轻易地探去。但他也想不到被他视若袖中剑的长子，竟会如此失措。

 

最终的战报传来，魏军损失可谓惨重，车马辎重几乎伤亡殆尽。这既符合司马懿的预料又超出他的预料——他知道曹爽大概会牺牲辎重用以保命，但却没想到会做得这么彻底。另一个消息是：魏军没有重要将领伤亡，已经突出三岭，向长安急奔。

他的判断对了。

 

 

过了十年。

这十年里司马家绝处逢生，再也不会有司马师无法左右的战局。

战场上，朝堂中。

 

钟毓上的折子，已经被朝议全数通过了。但仍有转机，唯一的转机，在他手里。

只要他开口，再上一道奏疏。钟毓是尽忠职守，他亦是宽宏雅量，把夏侯玄从那一众人里保下来，一箭三雕，皆大欢喜。

但夏侯玄不死，就还会有另一拨人想用他取代自己。哪怕夏侯玄自己没有这样的想法。

 

“我们都身不由己。”

这句话未必是夏侯玄对自己说的，可能是对何晏，还有旁的人。但是司马师对此记忆深刻，他们当年都年轻得紧，这句话和夏侯玄淡漠的神情一并深深留在了他的脑海里。

或许在他记住夏侯玄这句话的时候，就注定他们会踏上两种截然相反的道路。

 

至少他，他还有主动权，司马一氏一直有转机，一直在反击。这是迫不得已，不是你死，就是我亡。

偏偏这个人是声名远大过能力的夏侯玄。他没有跟随何晏和曹爽结为一党，却最终也还是决然地站在了他的对面。

杀了他，招致无数口诛笔伐；不杀他，总有一天，是换自己和司马一家挡在他人道路上。

他想得心烦意乱，这时有人敲门。

 

“谁？”

 

“兄长，是我。”

 

进来的是司马昭，司马师抬头，看到胞弟一脸神情复杂欲言又止。

 

“兄长……”

 

“什么事？”

 

“是……关于夏侯玄，朝中一点余地都没有了吗？”

 

司马师突然觉得疲累万分，他撑住太阳穴，嘴角扬起讽刺的笑：“你什么时候跟他这么亲厚了？”

 

“当年伐蜀的时候，他曾……在曹爽面前替我们多有回护。”

 

“现在你的恩情已经还完了，是我不准罢了。”

 

“兄长听我一言：他和那些人不一样，留着这个人，他既不会有什么作为，还能为我们在那些士人口里留几句……”

 

没有等他说完，司马师厉声打断了他：

“那等到他日他坐在我的位置，拿着这块兵符，你看他是不是还会护着你！？”

 

“哥哥！”司马昭失声叫出来，“我不是这个意思……”

眼前的司马师全然是对着外人时的样子，陌生又冷酷，尖锐地刺痛了他。长到这么大，他从来没见兄长对自己发过这样大的火，一时间满心又是委屈又是着急。

 

“至于名声，我只做我们必须要做的。子上，”

 

司马师站起身，走到司马昭身前，端详着眼前人：

“你哭什么？”

 

“我……”

 

司马昭只说了一个字，就咬住牙，他能说什么？在这种情绪下？

 

司马师无意探寻这个问题的真正答案，他自己心里笃定了缘由，司马昭再说什么也徒劳。他这弟弟总是存着点妇人之仁，司马师心知肚明这得归于自己把他护得太好。他用拇指指腹替司马昭拭去一滴泪，忽觉他们都已经不再年轻了，这动作做起来却仍如十几岁、二十几岁一般熟稔亲切。他靠近司马昭肩头，手掌贴着颈脉将他压过来些，在人耳边轻声把自己方才截住的话说了出来：“记住，会永远护着你的，只有我。”

 

说罢他头也不回地跨出屋外，把司马昭留在身后。

 

他没有惊动太多人，径直去了廷尉府上，羁押夏侯玄的所在。

 

钟毓本欲陪同他一起，被司马师摇摇头拒绝了，让钟毓点上一炷香。他一个人走向单独关着夏侯玄的地方，独眼隔着冰冷的铁栅，与夏侯玄波澜不惊的视线相会。

 

“别来无恙啊，泰初。”

 

“子元。”

 

即使落在这种境地，夏侯玄也能泰然处之，气度分毫不乱，甚至倨傲更甚往前。在这一点，司马师承认，他名不虚传。

但一刻钟前的司马昭刺痛了他。

 

“你做得很好。”

 

“什么？”

 

“明明什么都没有做，却得了所有人的心，所有人都愿意为你说话，我应当向你请教吗？这就是名声带给你的用处吗？

 

“就连子上，也流着泪求我放过你呢。”

 

夏侯玄的疑惑在听到“子上”二字之后从眉间散去了，子上，司马昭，比自己小了两岁的，司马师的亲生弟弟。他看着司马师，良久笑起来：“你是为这个生气，才来的吗？

“你知不知道，你方才说的这些，就像个妒妇，妒恨我把你宝贝得不行的弟弟抢走了一样。”

 

司马师攥紧了手，指甲嵌进掌心，如果不是夏侯玄身于囹圄，他怀疑自己会拔出剑冲过去。然而他毕竟是司马师，种种因为被激怒而生的想法很快就被他摒出脑外，他松开手，甚至还有余裕牵了牵唇角。

 

“不，泰初，我是来向你道别的。”

 

闻言夏侯玄又笑了笑，摇摇头，再看向司马师的时候，神情里有种看着不懂事的孩子的怜悯：

“你以为，我为什么交出那封伪诏？”

 

他早已把自己置身度外，不想玩了。但在司马师眼里，这种行为有另一种名字：软弱。

事到如今，彼此都已再无话。他要离开的时候，夏侯玄突然叫住了他：

 

“子元，我应当对你说句对不起。”

 

“为何？”

 

“往后春秋千载。”

 

夏侯玄的回答和他那缕微薄的笑意一样高深莫测，可是司马师看得清楚，他笑得很真实。

“就随之去吧。”

 

没有问“怎么就如此肯定”，他最后一次看进夏侯玄眼底，留下这一句，转身大步离开。沿着来路，钟毓在门外等着他。

 

香燃尽了。

 

完.

**Author's Note:**

> 历史记叙得还是很好的，一千八百年前的这场政治斗争，从当时局里局外的人，到现在，始终都有看事情完全不一样的两个出发点。  
> 这一年也从生活中想通了一些，更加领悟到：有很多事当中，谁都没有“错”，只是两方的思维方式不一样，三观不同，不能互相理解罢了。  
> 傻逼也有自己的道理，何况曹爽他们不纯然是傻逼x(虽然我写的杨伟大概很想骂这句了，如果他能的话x）  
> 又及，看254年发生的事，让我格外印象深刻的竟然是钟毓。这样一个名字取“钟灵毓秀”之意的人，做事全然是个妙人。钟会的狠始终带着点偏执和疯狂，钟毓就自始至终清醒冷静，是个非常绝妙的厉害角色。


End file.
